


Whosoever Be He Worthy . . .

by Brilliant_But_Scary_Bad_Wolf



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron Trailer, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt, a certain avenger lifts a certain weapon to stop a certain villain at a certain party, can be read as gen or clintasha, oops i couldn't stop myself, was that specific enough for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_But_Scary_Bad_Wolf/pseuds/Brilliant_But_Scary_Bad_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Age of Ultron trailer, the Avengers all take turns trying to lift Mjolnir.  Well, not all of them.  Herein lies a guide for making Age of Ultron a super short movie. ;)</p><p>"Honestly, the hammer doesn’t look that heavy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whosoever Be He Worthy . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. I saw this tumblr post (http://tricksterity.tumblr.com/post/101249827216) and could not help myself. So yes. Here is what could've happened (and maybe still will happen later in the movie??!?!! please please pleaaaaase).
> 
> Also I used Clint as my narrator bcuz why not. Bcuz of course I still managed slight angst in a this tiny fic that was supposed to be mostly humorous sorry not sorry. Alsooo bcuz slight Clintasha leaning. Also I'm sorry it's super short buuut that's just how it worked out. Also the tumblr post said quick fic so there.
> 
> But yes anyways come enjoy aaand warning for AoU spoilers and disclaimer bcuz I am not Joss Whedon. Sadly.

Honestly, the hammer doesn’t look that heavy. And Clint knows his muscles aren’t exactly unsubstantial. Of course, neither are Captain America’s, so he feels a little better when the good captain can’t lift the thing either (though he thinks his sharp eyesight may have caught a little wiggling there). And anyways, he did thoroughly enjoy Tony’s pitiful attempts at lifting Mjolnir. He supposes in truth, that it’s not really a surprise, that he can’t lift it. It’s definitely no surprise to him that Natasha, ever dignified, and ever self-doubting, excuses herself from attempting to lift it, but still, he kinda wishes she would’ve tried. He thinks she probably has a better chance than any of the others here. Even Rogers, though he can’t ever see her believing that. No matter. His impossible second full-time job of convincing Natasha she's a good person can wait until later.

Thor, satisfied that none have stolen his spotlight, explains that none of them are worthy, and Clint gives a dramatic groan and makes a joke, though he knows it’s true. For himself, at least. But a piercing sound interrupts his thoughts and almost immediately they’re on the defensive- who would honestly be stupid enough to attack a party of Avengers, he’s not sure, but he still winces when he reflexively reaches for his bow and it’s not there. The others are slowly standing, so he follows suit, turning to look at the intruder. One of Stark’s projects. He frowns. And then the thing- robot- starts talking.

“How could you be worthy? You’re all puppets.” Clint’s frown deepens. As if he needed reminding. “Tangled in . . . strings.” 

He glances at Natasha, and thank god he did, because she’s already leaping into action, her left hand firing several shots off her glock, while her right reaches naturally down. He reaches for his own gun despite it becoming immediately obvious that bullets will do nothing against this enemy. Still he prepares for a fight, hoping that the others are quick enough to do the same. Not, of course, that he needed to. Natasha is sprinting towards the robot, her right arm winding back, and in it, Thor’s hammer. As if she picked it up by second nature. Of course. Of course Natasha can pick up Thor’s hammer. Of course she’s worthy. It doesn’t surprise him remotely. 

She hurls the thing forward, and it slams right through the robot’s head, crushing it into pieces and putting it entirely out of commission. 

Everything falls a little bit silent, after that. 

Steve, thank god for Steve, has that shine in his eyes, like he’s not surprised either, and Clint’s thankful that he’s not the only one who can see Nat for who she is. Bruce too, is smiling, though more subdued, and a bit in shock. Thor, of course, seems entirely shocked, and perhaps slightly disturbed that he’s not the only one who can lift Mjolnir. Tony, never one to disappoint, is standing slack-jawed, staring from the Nat to the destroyed robot and back. Clint grins fully, and looks to Natasha, who is staring at her own hands in some level of astonishment.

She glances up at him then, her expression a complicated mix between relief and questioning, so he drops his grin, and puts on a pout.  
“No fair,” he whines, “how come you always get to use the cool toys?”

At that, Natasha rolls her eyes and simultaneously raises her left arm, and seconds later, Mjolnir comes whirling into her hand. She gives a tiny smile, and hands the thing to Thor. He still seems a little shocked, but he too smiles. “It comes as little surprise, that you are worthy,” he says as he takes his weapon back. And Clint can tell he’s being entirely honest, too. He’s glad the man said it.

Natasha sits back down, still looking happier than before. Stark, you got any more beers?” she asks, "looks like mine got knocked over." 

Everyone else sits down after her, content to carry on with their evening now that the threat has been efficiently disposed of. Save of course, for Stark, who is still staring, jaw-dropped, at Natasha as if she grew horns. "But . . ." he whines pitifully. Clint grabs Natasha another beer from the cooler, and passes it to her.

All in all a rather successful gathering.


End file.
